


Finding Littrell

by FrickingKaos



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, Disney Quotes, Disney References, Gen, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickingKaos/pseuds/FrickingKaos
Summary: (Companion story for Finding Carter - Read Finding Carter first)Brian is about to be a first time dad. Feeling lost, he turns to Nick for some advice.





	1. Chapter 1

"Happiness is the richest thing you'll ever own." - Donald Duck

I sat in my office, talking to my wife for the second time today. Hard to believe how things had changed, but here I am....a married man with a family. 

"Yeah honey, I am leaving the studio now. I'll definitely be home for supper. You know I never miss a meal." I said, chuckling as I went over some sketches I had been working on for the latest movie I was doing. I wasn't doing a whole lot of drawing these days, since Disney was now producing more and more computer animation....but I was thankful for having my job as a storyboard artist. I smiled at the picture of my family on my desk....Cinderella Castle providing our backdrop during Andrew's last birthday.

Disney was still a big part of the Carter household, being that I worked on their movies...but also because my sons seemed to enjoy it as much as I did. I grabbed a soda on my way out to the car, waving hello to the receptionist as I went.

Pixar was my home away from home for about two years now, I had taken the job when it was offered. It was more money and on the plus side, Laura and I got our own house in Orlando, about a half hour from work. Things were definitely looking up for us although there was talk of another baby floating around.

I am definitely content with our two little monsters right now, thank you very much.

Peter is about to turn ten and he is doing well in school. Andrew is my rambunctious younger son, he loves making me pictures and coloring...Laura keeps saying he will grow up to be a great artist like Daddy. On my way home I stopped to get a shake, but no food..I was looking forward to having dinner with my family.

Family.

That was something I had wanted so much growing up, I was about Peter's age when my parents passed away. Things were so much easier to deal with now after going to therapy at Laura's insistence. I was glad for her, in a way she knew just what I needed. She completed me.

"Hi, sweetie." she said as I walked into the kitchen. It smelled like my mom's used to....and I took a big whiff until I smelled something rank.

"Pluto!!!!" I yelled, disgusted by the present my dog had so graciously left in the doorway. The dog looked at me and wagged his tail, the jerk. He does this stuff on purpose.

"Don't pull that cute look on me." 

"I see he left you another gift?" Laura said, grinning. I cleaned up the mess and washed my hands before kissing my wife. 

"That he did. Anything interesting happen while I was at work?" 

Laura mostly takes care of things around the house. I told her she could work if she wanted but she likes spending more time with me and tne kids.

"Brian called for you before." 

Brian was supposed to be grading papers, so I didn't think he'd want to hang out or anything. He's a teacher and has been busy lately. 

I figured whatever it was could wait after dinner.

Dinner time at the Carter house was a circus sometimes, getting Andy and Pete to sit still. It has gotten better since they're a bit older but at least they eat their vegetables. 

When they aren't trying to feed their carrots to the dog. 

"I saw that." I remarked, as a hand flew back under the table and my oldest son giggled.

"How did you see that, Daddy?" he asked innocently, his eyes twinkling. He reminds me so much of myself that you'd swear he was cloned. That would be pretty cool. 

"Cause Daddy has superpowers." Laura smiled, bringing out dessert. I felt my phone vibrate and it was a text from Brian. 

Call me.....now. 

I put my phone away and once again figured it could wait. I helped clean up and put the dishes away while the kids watched TV, although it was almost bedtime. I figured it wouldn't hurt to let them watch Peter Pan at least one time. 

"Daddy, is it true you tried to fly like Peter Pan?" Peter asked me suddenly. I smirked, putting the last plate away. 

"I see Uncle Kevin told you a story, huh?"

I chuckled and opened my mouth to say something but there was a knock on the front door. It was late, we usually didn't get visitors past eight. Pluto barked as the knocks became pounding. 

Who could that be?


	2. Chapter 2

"Real friends help when you're falling apart." - Eeyore

I had only seen Brian this agitated once in the whole time I have known him, and that was when we were made to dress like the Spice Girls. 

"What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" I asked. He pulled me out onto the porch and was pacing back and forth. 

"You're gonna make a indent in our porch soon," I commented. He sighed and his phone rang, but he silenced it. 

"April has been acting weird lately." he said finally. April was his wife, he had proposed to her on one of our trips to Disney for Peter's birthday five years ago. They'd been having issues for about a month now. 

"Why?"

"Well, I found a pregnancy test in the bathroom and it was positive."

"Wow. I didn't know you guys were trying..."

"That's the thing....we weren't, Nick. That means I am gonna be a dad." Brian said, looking away. I was shocked but put on a happy face for him. Brian had never been good with small kids, he always said he was never gonna have any.

"That's great, Bri. I know you guys are gonna be really happ-"

"No....no...I can't do this. I am not ready." he interrupted, shaking his head. 

I gaped at him. I mean, the guy used to raise a whole bunch of farm animals....why was a baby any difderent?

"Brian, babies are amazing. I think you'll be fine." I said. I wouldn't trade my sons for anything in the world, it made my day to come home and be with my family. 

He spent about an hour convincing me otherwise until I told him we would talk tomorrow. I made sure the kids were tucked in for bed and kissed them good night, like I did every night. 

"Check the closet, Daddy." Andrew begged me.  
After making sure there were no monsters in Andrew's room, I finally made it to bed. I kissed my wife goodnight and we both fell asleep, a bit earlier than I normally would. 

About two months went by without incident. I hadn't heard about the baby since Brian's freak out, but I was relieved because that meant maybe he changed his mind. I loved raising my kids....although Laura says all the time that was because I am a kid at heart, which was why she fell in love with me that night in Miami. 

The day everything seemed to get screwy started like any other. 

I was at my desk, doing some sketches...it was for a new movie we were working on. Today was rather boring. I had taken to playing with the rubber bands on my desk and flinging paper clips. I didn't feel like I was being very productive, but at least it would hopefully help jog my creativity.

After work, I stopped by the store to pick up some milk and a few other things...eyeing some ice cream when my phone went off. 

"Hello?"

I was deciding between the strawberry cheesecake ice cream or just plain vanilla when I realized that it wasn't Brian's voice. It was his house number. 

"Hi, April. How are you? I heard the good news...."

"Have you seen or heard from Brian? I haven't seen him in about a week." April asked. I dropped the milk in my hand, it spilled all over my pants leg, dripping into my socks. I looked down and sighed. People asked me if I was okay.....like the milk was about to eat through my skin and I would turn into a zombie. 

Now I know where that spilt milk phrase came from. 

"What do you mean, a week?" 

"I don't know....it's like he just vanished. Have you talked to him? We had a fight about the baby and I am worried I did something wrong." April said through tears. This wasn't like him at all, Brian was not the type to run from something....and it made me mad because all through college he told me running away or shutting people out was never the answer. 

"I will try to find him, April. Don't worry. Everything will be fine." 

I had no idea where to start looking, he could be anywhere. I went home with the groceries and told Laura what was going on, she rubbed my back as I talked...resting her head on my shoulder. 

"I am sure he will turn up, baby. Brian is probably just fine." she whispered. Just then my dog came in and was whining to go to the bathroom, so I put on her leash and went to the yard, thinking. Where could Brian go? 

"Hakuna Matata....what a wonderful phrase...."

My ringtone for Kevin started followed by my pocket vibrating. When I answered I almost dropped the phone, I just ran into the house, grabbed my keys. I ran to the car, leaving the dog inside. 

Kevin's was not too far from my house, it was across town but I made it in about fifteen minutes. 

"Where is he?" 

Kevin had told me Brian showed up and had been staying with him. This worried me, especially because apparently he had taken a week off from work. Brian was sitting on the couch watching some chick flick on TV in his boxers....he looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days. 

"Brian, what are you doing?" I asked. 

"Did she send you chasing after me?" he snapped. 

I grabbed the remote and turned the TV off standing in front of it. 

"Why are you doing this? April needs you." I said sternly. He reminded me of how I acted in college, I wondered how he put up with me because I wanted to kick his ass right about now.

"I will just screw things up. I can't do this, Nick. I told you." he said, sitting forward on the couch and wiping his eyes. 

"Why don't you think so? When Andy and Pete were born, I didn't think I would be a good Dad either....but I stuck it out. They turned out just fine." 

Well, not just fine....Andrew is handicapped a bit mentally from an accident he had when he was a   
baby. He isn't what you call retarded....but he picks up a bit slower than other kids his age. 

"Andrew isn't fine, Nick." 

Leave it to him to bring this up again. 

"I already told you I do not blame you for what happened to Andrew." I said firmly. 

When Andrew was three Brian had been babysitting while Laura and I were taking Pluto to the vet. Andrew had somehow gotten outside and fallen into the pool. He nearly drowned....but Brian saved his life. To this day Brian blames himself for the accident. 

"I looked away and next thing I knew he was face down in the pool, Nick. Let's not forget what happened to Bella the year before we graduated either. I can't even take care of a goat, and I almost killed your son. I am a failure." he said, putting his head in his hands. I sat down, pulling him into a hug. 

"Bella was different, Brian. You can't beat yourself up over this stuff. Remember what Timon said in the Lion King? Bad things happen...there is nothing that you can do about them." I said.

"You come out with a Disney quote and that is supposed to make me feel better?" Maybe I should just divorce April.....she's better off without me screwing things up." Brian whispered moodily, shaking me off. 

"Brian, just listen to me. Everything will work out....you have to trust me. I am not mad at you for Andrew and neither is Laura. We are just happy you saved him in time. Stop doubting yourself. Running from April will not make things better....do you want this baby to be like you and not know its father?" I told him. I hated bringing that up but it seemed to make Brian stop and think. 

"You're right. I need to be there for them. I'm sorry, Nick. I just freaked out....I don't want to disappoint anyone. When did you become so wise?" Brian said with a smile. 

"When someone I know taught me the same thing in college, I just didn't want to listen to them." 

 

He hugged me and it felt good knowing that he was going to be just fine.


	3. Chapter 3

"One girl is worth ten boys put together." - Jane (Return To Neverland)

 

Bliss. I was in bliss, Laura and I had finally gotten some alone time, being that Kevin was watching the kids and I had whisked my wife away for the weekend. 

I don't need to go into any more details, pretty sure you can all figure out what we were doing...but the point of this is that right when I was about to get laid for the first time in a month....Brian called me. 

"Can't it wait?" Laura asked. 

"It might be important." I reasoned. She kissed my chest and I picked up the phone, composing myself. 

"Hello?" 

"You need to come down to the hospital." Brian said. It sounded like he was running. 

"What's going on?" 

April was due in two weeks, so I was a bit worried as Brian's phone cut out and hung up on its own. 

Next thing I knew I was in my car with her heading down to the hospital, sick with worry. I thought back to when Brian and I were in that car accident, I always hated hospitals. 

Brian met us by the waiting room looking scared to death. 

"April went into labor. I can't do this, Nick. I can't...." he said softly as Laura came up behind me. I grabbed his shoulders, looking him in the eye....our blue eyes locking. 

"YOU CAN." 

He nodded and we went towards the delivery room....Brian went inside and I waited with Laura, she held my hand. 

"All we can do is wait, baby." she whispered, kissing my cheek gently. 

I remember when Peter was born...when I was a bit younger. I'm not old, thank you very much. When Laura told me she was pregnant, it was while I was still in therapy. She had suggested I go because I was still dealing with the death of my parents....and although she didn't mind the Disney stuff, she wanted me to figure things out for myself. 

I found out so much stuff. Like the reason I latched onto Disney was because my subconscious wanted to remain a ten year old boy, who still had happy memories with his family. That little boy inside my head didn't want to grow up....like Peter Pan. He was afraid, just like Brian is right now. Having a baby is a big part of being an adult , at least I feel that way. I was scared too, I wanted to run out of that delivery room....but when I heard that baby cry, it was the best sound I'd ever heard. 

"Look at your son, Nick. What will we name him?" Laura asked some time later. I held my son, wrapped in a blue blanket. He looked like me. 

"Peter. I want to name him Peter." 

"Honey, after Peter Pan? Why?" Laura asked. 

"Because it's time to grow up." I answered, smiling at her. That was why I chose Andrew for my second son. In Toy Story, Woody and Buzz eventually had to let Andy grow up too. 

It was now Brian's turn. 

We waited patiently in our chairs, and I was feeling drowsy when Brian came walking up to us, his face white. 

"You all right?" 

"April had the baby.....it's a little girl." he whispered. I walked over and put my arms around my brother, hugging him as he buried his head into my shoulder. 

He didn't cry, but hugged me back. 

Laura visited April while Brian and I watched the baby getting put in the nursery....I looked up and saw him smiling at me. 

"April let me choose her name." he said. 

"You're not gonna name her Aurora or something, are you?" I laughed. 

"Brittany Leigh." he told me, shaking his head. 

"It has a nice ring to it. Brittany Leigh Littrell." 

"That it does, Uncle Nick." he laughed. I stood there, watching Brittany in the baby blanket and I smiled...I was going to be someone's uncle. I put my arm around Brian and hugged him again.

"I'm proud of you, Woody." 

"Thanks, Buzz." 

We turned to go meet up with our wives....a chapter of our lives was just beginning.


End file.
